The inside of the doors of an automobile or the inside paneling laterally next to a seat usually has mounted therein an arm rest. Next to the driver or front-seat passenger, the arm rest mostly includes control elements such as window lifts, external mirrors or the like for individual functions. The control elements are designed as keys in most cases.
The arm rests are fixedly mounted and mostly are integrated in the door paneling. However, persons sitting in the vehicle are of heights which differ widely from each other in some cases. It is further known to make adjustable the height of a seat in an automobile. Therefore, in either case, it might happen that the arm rest cannot be used at all or cannot to an optimum.